


Haunted House

by Amber1457



Series: Random Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Haunted House, Hurt Clint (only momentary), Unbeta'd, mild violence, scared bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1457/pseuds/Amber1457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce/Clint story based on the prompt: </p>
<p>"You're an actor in a haunted house and I accidentally punched you in the face when you scared me"<br/>Source: Acoeurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> *I thought this was adorable and while I have many OTP's Hulkeye is what got stuck in my head for this. :)

“C'mon Bruce! I will never ask you for anything ever again.” Bruce snorted staring at Tony unimpressed. “Tony. That's a load of crap. Just last week you said that so I would make you a sandwich, but here we are.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Semantics. Look, Steve put a lot of hard work into the Haunted House and I promised I would come but he won't be able to hang out with me until after it's closed. I need someone to hang with. Plus, it's Steve. It'll probably be a childish haunted house. Nothing to worry about.”

Bruce sighed, throwing the book he had been trying to read onto the table and stood. “Fine. What time are we leaving?” Tony smiled clapping his hands together, “In about fifteen minutes. You go take a shower and I will pick out your outfit.”

Bruce nodded, knowing it would be pointless to argue and went to take a quick shower. He emerged to find his room a disaster with Tony in the middle holding a purple button down in one hand and a yellow button down in the other. On his bed a pair of underwear (his pink flamingo underwear), a pair of his less ratty blue jeans, and his favorite tennis shoes. 

Shaking his head, he proceeded to put on the clothes laid out and then stood while Tony placed each shirt in front of him and evaluated. Finally handing Bruce the purple shirt Tony ushered Bruce out of his apartment.

The place looked childish on the outside which gave Bruce confidence in it's acting abilities to scare him. Feeling brave Tony and Bruce waited around until the house is giving it's last tour to go through.

Contrary to the outside, the inside is quite haunting in a terrifying way. Bruce steadies his breathing feeling his heart picking up at the darkness surrounding him. The first couple of scares are easy to see coming and only mildly jump worthy.

It wasn't until the music picked up a fast paced haunting tune that Bruce started to sweat feeling the walls closing in and his heart racing to the tempo. He turned to say something to Tony only to find him missing. 

Clenching his fists Bruce started to breath heavily, heart hammering away as lights flashed across the ceiling and the Psycho theme started playing. As a bolt of imitated lightning flashed a figure from Bruce's left leaped out at him.

In a mad blip of terror Bruce lost all control of his limbs and lashed out connecting with something solid. Backing away Bruce held his aching fist in confusion and slid down the wall of the corridor. A loud groan came from the figure – man, that Bruce had just hit.

Cradling his hand, Bruce crawled over to the man feeling his heightened terror dim when the lights came on. The man he had punched was dressed up as a zombie and the coloring along his nose and cheek were definitely not from the makeup.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. I told Tony. I told him this was a bad idea. And look. I hurt someone.” Bruce continued to mumble apologizes until the man grabbed his arm. “Nah man. It's cool... Well, what I mean is. Yeah it hurt. Mean swing. But I'm fine. A little bruised but fine.”

Bruce shook his head avoiding eye contact. “Do you mind if I take a look?”, at the mans shake Bruce gently grabbed his head swiveling it to see the bruise. Lightly pressing the man flinched away. “You might want to put some ice on that before it gets worse.”

The man nodded, standing gingerly before offering a hand to Bruce. “By the way.” he said, pulling Bruce up lightly. “My name is Clint. Clint Barton.” Bruce smiled shyly, “I'm Bruce Banner. It's nice to meet you, although it is unfortunate circumstances.”

Clint laughed, “Well Bruce. You can make it up to me by getting me some ice and then taking me on a date.” Bruce blushed looking at Clint hesitantly “Yeah. That's a great idea. Clint would you like to go on a date with me to make up for the fact that I punched you in the face?”

Clint smiled wincing in pain as it pulled at his bruises. “Bruce I would love to go on a date with you. How about we meet up at the bookstore on 3rd at 6pm sharp.” Bruce nodded seriously,”Definitely. Now lets go get some ice on you before people think that I abuse you.”

Chuckling they walked out of the Haunted House, Clint leaning on Bruce.


End file.
